The present inventive concept relates to memory devices including blocking layers and methods of fabricating memory devices including blocking layers.
Electronic products are continually being miniaturized, and at the same time are being required to process ever greater amounts of data. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the integration of semiconductor memory devices used in such electronic products, To further the integration of semiconductor memory devices, memory devices having a vertical transistor structure, as opposed to a planar transistor structure, have been proposed.